An End, Once and For All
by PrimeDemon
Summary: "The wind blows in her face as she walks amongst the garden, surrounded by black and white roses. Her face has scars, all over-and she's struggling to keep her eyes open as she walks." -Clarke Griffin meets an old Bellamy and Lexa and discovers a shocking revelation about the future. Rated M for character death.


The wind blows in her face as she walks amongst the garden, surrounded by black and white roses. Her face has scars, all over-and she's struggling to keep her eyes open as she walks, the wind forcing her eyes shut. She feels her body open and close, open and close, and then finally, she falls to her knees.

She's in the middle of the garden now. Her eyes are becoming bigger and bigger and she screams in pain as her eyes widen beyond human. Suddenly, there's a hand on her shoulder. A familiar and warm hand.

Then, another shoulder on her hand. This time, a cold and red hand. Their hand is pressing into her shoulder, but she cannot hear the words coming out of their mouth. All she feels is the cold hand.

The one with the red hand retracts their hand as the warm one keeps their hand on the girl's shoulder.

When the girl looks up, she sees the two people and gasps as she recognizes the two figures.

Bellamy Blake and Lexa.

But it's not them.

It's an older version of them.

They both have grey hair, and one hand of theirs is red, while the other one is white and warm.

Bellamy has grown a white beard, and if she didn't know any better, he looked like a grandpa, while Lexa looked like a grandma, her hair white and thinning. It was quite a terrifying sight for her to see.

"Bellamy? Lexa?" She asks them shakily. "What-what's happening?"

"Clarke." Lexa suddenly kneels down to her level and cups her cheek. "Are—are you okay?"

"Huh?" The girl, now revealed as Clarke, replies in confusion. "Of course. Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, princess, but you got scars all over your damn face." The old Bellamy tells Clarke, and Lexa looks up at him, a mixture of a scowl and humour on her face. "What?"

"Who are you people? How did I get here?" Clarke interrupts, shoving Lexa's hand off her cheek and standing up abruptly. She ignores the shouts of Bellamy and Lexa and falls to her knees once more.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bellamy's on his knees, hands on her legs gently. "It's okay."

Clarke looks at the old Bellamy incredulously. "It's not okay! What the hell is going on?!"

Bellamy looks up at Lexa. "You wanna tell her or should I?"

"I'll do it, but keep her from standing again. It'll cause more damage." Lexa's voice is urgent and Bellamy nods, following Lexa's command.

Lexa stands on Clarke's right and stares at the blonde-haired woman, analyzing her scars closely.

After a few seconds, Lexa takes a deep breath and speaks, "Clarke, we're the future Lexa and Bellamy."

Clarke's reply is instant. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're the future them," Lexa explains. "We know what it is coming, and what will happen."

"Like time travel?" Clarke asks, somewhat familiar with what Lexa was talking about.

"No." Lexa pauses briefly. "The deceased them."

"Oh god…" Clarke shudders visibly at the thought. "So…they both die?"

"Yes," Lexa confirms. "But do not worry Clarke, they know their death is coming."

"You told them?" Clarke asks the old Lexa, shock evident in her voice. "Why?!"

"They had to know, one way or another." Lexa justified.

"Why would you do that?" Clarke shakes her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because," Lexa walks forward and touches the top of Clarke's head. "Your faith is the same."

"WHAT?!" Clarke shrieks and Bellamy winces at the closeness of Clarke's scream. "I die too?!"

"We all die, princess." Bellamy takes over. "And once you die, you'll be with them, and him."

An old man steps forward and Clarke's mouth goes agape.

"Dad?" Clarke feels like her head is about to explode.

"Hey, sweetie." Jake Griffin says with a sly smile on his face.

Clarke goes to stand, but Lexa stops her. "Not yet, Clarke."

"Why-why can't I stand?" Clarke asks the old Lexa. "It's my father…"

"If you stand, the death process will speed up for everyone," Lexa explains. "If you stand, they'll be dead within days, maybe weeks, and after that, you'll die. Don't you want to live, Clarke?"

"My dad is already dead, though." Clarke tries to reason with Lexa.

"But you are not, and the alive cannot hug the dead unless they die too."

"Oh." Clarke goes silent at that. "Well, why don't you kill me then?"

"Are you crazy?" Bellamy looks at Clarke. "You can't die-it's not your time yet!"

"Then when is my time?" Clarke's question is meant for Bellamy and Lexa.

"Soon, Clarke. You'll know." Bellamy replies. "Now…we're going to send you back to the living."

Bellamy removes his hands from Clarke's legs and stands up, taking Clarke with him.

"Clarke, don't let go of Bellamy. If you do, you'll die instantly." Lexa warns and Clarke nods.

Lexa and Jake walk over and place their hand on a part of Clarke's body. Lexa holds Clarke's waist and Jake holds Clarke's wrist. Lexa mumbles something under her breath and Clarke's vision starts to fade.

"We'll see you soon, Clarke. Goodbye." is the last thing Clarke hears before she wakes up, gasping.

* * *

5 months later, Lexa gets shot by Titus and dies in front of Clarke.

10 months later, Bellamy Blake gets shot in the head by an arrow while hunting with Octavia. He dies in Octavia's arms.

2 months after Bellamy's death, Clarke is impaled by a spear. Despite Abby trying everything, she dies in her mother's arms.

Clarke arrives in the garden 3 days after her death.

"Clarke." The old Bellamy greets her. "There's someone here to greet you."

"Hey, princess." It's Bellamy, who looks the same. "About time you got here."

"Bellamy!" Clarke runs to him, and this time, she doesn't fall to her knees like before. Bellamy catches her as she hugs him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, princess," Bellamy replies softly. "There's also someone else who missed you."

Clarke looks up and sees Lexa, smiling gently at her. "Hi, Clarke."

"Go get her," Bellamy tells her with a wink, releasing her from the hug.

Clarke nearly falls over as she sprints to Lexa, and when she comes near her, she smashes their lips together. Bellamy watches with a smirk on his face, and arms crossed.

"You know, we're all dead, so I'm not even mad." Bellamy jokes as Clarke and Lexa break the kiss.

"Shut up." Clarke jokingly shoves Bellamy. "I'm sure there's someone here for you, Bell."

"Yeah." Bellamy looks over at a brown-haired girl, and she looks back at him. "There is."

After a few moments of silence, Clarke speaks. "So…what now?"

Bellamy is the one who responds. "We do what we always have done…"

"We survive."


End file.
